Colored Wings
by Wolfis
Summary: Lunar Silver Star Story/Lunar Legend retold with an O.C. Tis all I shall say for now folks. No spoilers for youuu! ;D XD I plan on changing the title again.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyooooo! It's been awhile. So firstly I have hit some rocks on my other two stories. Firstly, 'I Need A Hero', My haunting in Connecticut story is umm well. Kind of dead.*Badum tss* My story line I had planned hit holes. I also saw the movie Silent Night 2012. Eric J. Burg was in that. First time I seen him act in four years. I was put off when his girlfriend in the movie sucked his character's dick. Yeah. That just killed it for me. XD Now the Hocus Pocus one. I fear like many other stories I have in store...they may end up copying other stories I have read on accident so I may delete that altogether until I come up with another idea. I still like my werewolf idea but hardly know where I was going with it. Most of it would remain the same except there would be sister rivalry. See? That's it. Same plot but with that main spoiler I gave so no go there. This...this is different. I have never read a story on this and my OC will change the outcome of things. I also plan on doing a Walking Dead one. Whether it's the show or the game...I don't know but this shall be my main focus. This will mostly be based off the gameboy advance version as that's how I was introduced to the series. I will take tid bits from the other games if I have to since I don't know where my copy of the game is so I will be watching videos and going off of my own memory. Perhaps I'll buy Silver Star Complete for my PS1. But this will generally go off the games and my own memory. I've played it four times but the last time I played was four years ago so I may forget somethings. Maybe even purposely skip some things but this will be a long series. More than likely. The game is relatively long. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. I have much hope for this! Let's go!**

_'How long has it been since I've been on an adventure? More than eight years I believe. These visions of Althena and the dragons fly passed my eyes like a picture book. What do they mean? Will I one day get the chance to find out? I MUST find out.'_

"Opal!"

I snap out of my thoughts and almost fall out of the tree I'm sitting in.

"Stop day dreaming and get down from that tree! We need to practice! It's bad enough Alex is late!"

I start rubbing my head and growl in the aqua haired girl's direction.

"Yes, mother dearest."

I hop down and dust off my brown knee length pants and put on my white vest over my hunter green shirt. I watch Luna practice her singing and get a sneaky idea. I hop into the water of the spring that surrounds the stone platform she stands on and wait for the perfect moment.

"Opal, I said to..." She begins looking around and stomps her foot angrily. "Opal, where in Althena's great planet have you gone to?"

"Right here, my dearest." I jump out of the water and bring as much water with me as possible. I only managed to sprinkle her but I don't think she ended up soaked.

"Oh my goodness! What were you thinking!? You're soaked! You know what? Go home and change. You're not dancing in trousers, you're dancing in a dress so grab a decent and dry one to practice in. While you're at it, go find Alex! I bet he's at that gravestone again."

"There's a lot of gravestone's out there, Luna. Could you be more specific!"

"Dyne's!" she shouts in an agitated manner.

"Ok. Ok. I'll go get him!"

I wrench some water out of my silver colored hair and grab my brown sandals by the tree.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Try not to miss me."

She ignores me and continues singing. I leave the spring and an angry Luna behind me. I start jogging to the house in an attempt to dry my clothes faster. When I make it to the house I immediately drop my clothes and shoes at the door. I run to my dresser completely bare and quickly put on clothes. Now I could lock my doors so no one barges into my house. Fortunately, Burg caught wind of what I did last week to the last intruder to come in without knocking on my door. Poor Ramus still has a lump on his head.

I walk out the house in a simple, white, two finger strap, dress that goes down past my shins. I hang my wet clothes to dry on the line and start walking to Dyne's gravestone. When I make it there I find my childhood friend kneeling infront of a gravestone with a white, winged cat like character sitting on his shoulder.

I walk in as I hear the winged creature say, "Oh!, Alex, don't you have singing practice with Luna?" I choose now to pipe in. "Yes, he does my friend. She's already tiffed that he's late. I may have made it worse. I was sent to change and fetch this dreamer here." I then poke the brown haired fello in the head. "Ow!" He holds his head and playfully glares at me.

"Oh you poor baby. Imagine what Luna is gonna do to you." I smirk at him and watch him scoff. "She's just gonna chew me out. That's all." I sigh and walk towards the gravestone. "You guys are no fun." I start looking over the gravestone when I hear Nall speak.

"Look! Here comes Ramus!" I turn around to see a tired and somewhat portly teenage gasping as he runs up the hill. "Hmm, and I thought me chasing him with a rolling pin was enough of a workout." Ramus slows to stop and bends down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. Alex crouches down to his height and asks, "What is so important that you had to run hear, Ramus? Luna sent you too?"

Ramus brushes his hair through his brown bowl cut hair and adjust his round glasses. "Actually, I have yet to get Luna. You see there's a wizar from Vane here! My father wants the villagers to head over to the statue of Althena."

I look at Ramus as if he's crazy. "As much as I'd like to think you're joking, I doubt you'd run just to tell us a joke. What on earth is a wizard from Vane doing here?"

Ramus looks at me. "I have no idea but as I said before, father wants us all to head to the statue of AlthenA."

Nalls smiles and says, "Cool! Let's go, guys!"

"Wait, so any chance you guys know where Luna is?"

I nod with a smile on my face. "She's probabley still singing at the spring waiting for us to arrive."

"Let's go then! I want to see this wizard!", Nall says excitedly.

We hurry over to to the springs where we hear Luna's singing.

"Now, I feel kind of bad for making her wait again. Let's hurry, guys." I nod in agreement and speed up my step. As we get closer Alex pulls out his ocarina and plays along to Luna's song. As he finishes she stands and faces him. "Alex, you're late again. Were you at Dyne's graveston?"

"Yes,...yes he was." I come skipping in with Ramus and Nall behind me.

"I actually didn't bring Alex for practice, though. Supposedly, Ramus claims there is a wizard from Vane at the statue of Althena."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "What?"

"C'mon Luna! Let's go!" Alex grabs her hand and pulls her along with him. They run off laughing together completely forgetting we were here.

I look at Nall and Ramus and face palm. "They actually left us. Let's hurry up and cat-" I then get ditched by Nall.

"Hey guys wait up for me!"

I look at Ramus and start walking. "You gonna ditch me too?"

"I don't feel like running anymore today.

"Too bad!"

"What?"

I grab a peice of wood from a nearby yard and chase him with it all the way to the heart of Burg village.

When we make it there Ramus is still screaming and runs into the crowd.

"She's going to pummel me alive! Help me!"

"Who is going to hurt you, villager? I, Nash Rumack, shall save you!" The young teen quickly fixes his hair and readies himself to fight.

"She is!" he then points where I was previously standing. Little did Ramus know I climbed up on top of a house and was watching from a nearby roof.

"Oh dear me, you are confused for I see no one there."

"That's because I'm up here!"

"Get down from there you barbarian!"

I hop off from the roof and walk towards the statue.

"What on earth were you thinking jumping from there!"says Nash.

I look up at the roof then shrug. "It looked easy? Now pardon me, 'Mister Wizard' but I doubt you were here to exchange pleasantries with 'barbarians'."

He huffs than looks toward the other villagers. "I have heard this is the birthplace of Dragonmaster Dyne. So I thought there would be someone who knows of his adventures."

I raise my hand. "I am quite familiar with his adventures."

Nash ignores me and looks around at others. "Anyone?"

"Oh! My son is quite knowledgable when it comes to Dyne!"

"So I was right! Then he shall guide me!"

"Guide you? Guide you where?"

"To the White Dragon Shrine in the Weird Woods, of course! Where I may take the trial of the White Dragon and become a Dragonmaster! Were it not me an elite magic Guildsman like myself would never venture to such a place!"

I scoff at his reply.

"You have something to say, barbarian?"

"I'm simply not surprised that you are not here for our festival to praise Althena. To which, my dear Ramus, you owe me fifty gold."

"What? NOOO!" Ramus yells and hides his money pouch.

Nash laughs with his nose in the air. "Oh, you country bumkins. Anyway, I shall be waiting for you at the town entrance. Do not keep me waiting."

When Nash walks off the people start clearing to do their mundane tasks. A few gave me dirty looks to which I rolled my eyes. I then say somewhat loudly to no one in particular. "Sorry I can't be nice to those who disrespect my village and it's people by calling them countrybumkins and barbarians!" I then begin walking over to the group. "I swear people are too fast to bend their knee to one in supposed higher standing."

Ramus joins the group and asks, "So what's the plan?"

Nall looks at Ramus and says, "Well this is Alex's big chance! He's always wanted to go on an adventure! The two of us are going of course!"

Luna butts in with a stern look. "Now hold on, even Alex hasn't been to the White Dragon Shrine! There's monsters and it's dangerous! We don't even have a map."

"I think I have a map of the Weird Woods!" Ramus chimes.

"And I sometimes go hunting in the Weird Woods so of course I'm tagging along." I say pulling out my hidden knife. I give a devious look in Ramus direction.

Nall finishes with, "AND we have that wizard guy that will be with us.

Luna looks at us like an angry mother. "You three are not helping."

I look at Luna with sincere eyes, "Luna, this is what Alex has been waiting for his whole life. It's the perfect chance. Plus, I myself feel I must do this."

"I can't stop you guys...so I'm coming along!"

"Great!...wait...how would you defend yourself? I mean that for all three of you."

Luna thinks quickly, "Ummm...I can use...a fry pan?"

"That surprisingly might work. We'll keep that idea open. The two of you...I hope you know how to use a blade."

Alex scratches his chin and blushes. "I know a little bit. I've been practicing for quite some time now."

"I'll have to test you guys. Anyway, you guys go get ready. Hit up the shop and get a dagger or short sword. Maybe one of each. Some potions would be great too." I start walking off.

"Where are you going?", Luna asks.

"Off to my house to get ready! Unlike you guys, I live alone!"

I walk to my house and see that my laundry is still wet. "Fantastic. I just HAD to got jump into the springs on a day like this." I look over to see a neighbor girl I often speak to out doing chores.

"Oi, Helen!"

"Oh! Hi, Opal!" she waves, "Some trouble you were giving that wizard, yes?"

"You know I don't go for the smuf types but anyway mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure thing! What can I do?"

"You see these clothes?" I point to the clothing rack. "I may not make it back home today so I don't want these sitting out over night. Mind holding on to them until I get back?"

"Oh! Sure thing, Opal! So, you excited for the festival?"

"Of course! I decided to do a new dance this year."

"What!? Really? You guys have been doing the same thing for years? Why change now?...Actually, I have to admit I'm excited that you have something new up your sleave."

"Yup, I can't spoil anything now but anyway I have to get ready so I'll talk to you later!"

"Goodluck on your journey!"

'_I always like that woman. Her mom's a tart but that doesn't effect her. I should make them a pie for the festival.'_

I walk inside my house and grab my rucksack. I pile in some potions, antidotes, and a change of clothes. 'Never know when I may decide to get another funny idea. I change out of my dress and put on my hunting wear. Basic clothing clad in black for hiding in the shadows.

_'Hmm anything else that I need?'_ I look around and remember I may be out all night so I get some flint to light a fire.

_'Never know if the cityboy may pass out and may not be able to light a fire himself.'_

I grab final items I missed and head out to the village entrance. When I make it to the entrance I notice I'm the first to arrive. "Oh, great. I get to deal with you, city boy."

"Nice seeing you too, barbarian."

**And that's chapter one folks! I had a good amount of fun writing this one! It all came so easily. I've never had such an easy time writing a story. I feel very confident. I hope it lasts. I've been working on this for twelve hours.(Procrastination and playing sims. xD) Really appreciate it if fans of the series let me know if they read this. I fear I may have made characters a bit OOC. I was watching the videos and the lines were so straight forward ther was hardly anything there so I had to add things. I may have made Luna seem like a bitch sooooo. If anything the OC is. I didn't give much description of the characters because I honstley skip that bit when I'm reading a story if it's too long. xD I'll add bit by bit through out the chapters. For the record, though. I'm willing to say the OC's hair color is silver. She also has pale white skin. I just started writing this today so I'm still coming up with how my character should look as it does matter on future chapters. Anyway I'm out. I'm getting sleepy. Hope we can actually finish this story! :) Oh and final thing. I used word pad to type this so I'll have to read over this again. I'm pretty sure I made typos. xD I always do. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeere's chapter two! I drew a picture for you guys! Buuuut it doesn't show up on here. It's on my instagram!...maybe I should get devianart. My instagram is all about this camera whore. *Self promotion time!* Peircedpretzel. -Look me up! XD  
**

**Oh with tha chaptah, Cappytan! *salutes***

"How much longer until we get there!? Don't you know where it is you countrybumpkin!?"

"Don't you have better than that, Nash? It's getting pretty old."

It's been a few hours that we've been in the woods and the whole time it's involved Nash's whining and panting. Honestly, not even Ramus is that bad. Now, I'm not saying Ramus is fat,...but he also isn't in shape either.

"Perhaps we should take a rest?", suggests Luna.

I look at Luna with a raised eyebrow. "Sooner we reach the dragon cave the sooner we can send Mr. Wizard on his way back to Vane."

"I actually agree with taking a rest." Nash crashes on the ground. "It's getting dark and I say we set up camp! All right everybody chop! chop! Get to work!"

Nall, Ramus and I both look at him with a stern look.

"Excuse me! Who are YOU to go and tell us what to do?" Nall exclaims.

"I am a wizard from the magical city of Vane of course!" Nash says with his nose in the air.

I smirk and kick some dirt into his face.

"Ahh! You barbarian! What was that for!?"

"Awww! Is little baby Nashy afraid of being dirty boopy?"

"I'm afraid of becoming unhygenic and catching diseases like yourself!"

"Hey Nash?"

"WHAT!?" Nash snaps.

"You've umm" Luna giggles mid-sentence, "got a umm."

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"A worm."

"What?"

Nall flies over and whispers to me. "Maybe he isn't so much of a big shot as the people back home think. He needs to work on his vocabulary."

"AHHHHH GETITOUTGETITOUTGETITOUT! MY VOLUMPTUOUS HAIR!"

Alex walks over and picks up the worm and puts it down in the dirt.

"Gosh, Nash! It's just a worm!"

I cut in, "I'm going to survey the area."

"Isn't it dangerous to go on your own?"

I shrug, "I hunt here often. Should be fine. Plus, who knows, I might find the white dragon cave." I look towards Nash. "Hey, Wizard twat."

"What!?"

"You were actually dumb enough to respond to that. Anyway, do use fire magic?"

"No, I use lightening based attacks, if you havn't noticed."

I sigh and toss Alex my flint. "Use this to start a fire. I doubt Cityboy here has the energy. I'll use the smoke as a way to find my way back. Just be careful. The fire may attract unwanted attention."

I take a few steps then lo"ok back. "Hey Nall?"

"Yeah, Opal?"

"You, uhh, mind coming with me?

Nash cuts me off.

"Thought you said you could handle yourself alone!"

"I can, I just need to speak with Nall about something. If you're not too tired. You can rest on my shoulder if you'd like."

Nall flies over with a smile on his cat like face. "Sure! Let's get going!"

I nod and start walking off. "We'll be back in fifteen minutes!"

I walk off with Nall flying behind me and look back to see Alex starting a fire.

"So, Opal, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. It's just been quite some time since it was just the two of us. Always hanging around with Alex so we never have a one on one."

"So we're not actually doing uh...surveying was it?"

"We can look around and talk. These forests aren't THAT dangerous unless you're an untrained civilian or something. You'll get lost. I don't know where the white dragon's lair is but I at least can navigate through my usual routes with landmarks."

I stop and look around.

"Although, even then I still get a little lost every so often. I feel as if this fog filled forest is alive somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"I swear things move or cover my paths. I swear I got stuck here for five days last autumn."

"Is that where you went?"

"Yup! Came back with plenty of furs for the winter!"

"The village was pretty happy about that."

"Yep, I sold them furs cheap too. Villagers happy and I got myself a mighty pie that week. It was nice that I didn't have to prepare my own pie for once. Isn't as nice as the bakers. Especially, that newest one she started making!"

"Who would have thought putting a bird in a pie would be so tasty!"

"Nall."

"Huh?"

"You're drooling."

Nall quickly wipes his mouth laughing. I chuckle at the adorable cat like creature. We continue walking and enjoying eachother's company until we see a wild bird run by.

"Speaking of! Let's catch us some dinner!"

"Wouldn't that mean um...we'd have to...kill it?"

I roll my eyes and quietly stalk the bird. "All righty sugar puss. You can sit over there." I point to a nearby tree.

"Hmmph! I'm no sugar puss!"

I toss Nall a humored look and continue stalking the bird when out of nowhere we hear singing.

'Such a beautiful voice. Sounds like Althena herself.'

Out of no where I feel the need to dance to the melody and sing along but I manage to overcome this urge and look back to see Nall swaying. When the singing ends the fog in the forest disipates.

"Where the hell did the fog go!?" I look around completely shocked.

"Now we can find the White Dragon's Lair!"

"...and I got the perfect idea how."

Nall looks at me questioningly and I point up then begin climbing a tree. I sit on a branch as high as I can possibly go.

"Nall, you've got wings! Get your ass up here!"

"I'm coming!"

Nall reaches me and look around.

"Nall, I can't see anything. Mind going higher and looking?"

"Good idea!"

Nall goes higher and looks around.

"Hey, Opal?"

"Yeeeah?"

"...What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Did you forget!?"

"No! I mean I have no idea what this place looks like. Legend never said what it looked like."

"Oh...damn. Ummmm a cave maybe? Maybe it's white! You know, WHITE dragon's cave."

"...We didn't plan this at all did we?"

"Nope."

Nall looks around and spots something odd. "I think I see something."

I perk up and try climbing higher. "What does it look like?"

"It's a silver looking entrance. It's really shiny."

"I'm coming up to loo-" *Snap* "...What?" *Snap* "ShiiiiAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Next thing I know I'm falling out of a tree as Nall looks down and comes flying after me. I flip mid air ready to land of my feet but an unexpected branch hits my leg and flips me again. Before I could turn again I hit the ground in a very uncomfortable position.

"Opaaaaal!"

Nall reaches me and scans over with worry. "Nall, stop moving. Looks like you have twins."

"But I'm not moving."

"Shit...I hit that ground pretty hard."

"Considering the fact there's somewhat of a crater where you'e laying. I'd have to agree."

I am alerted a quick approaching noise. "Opal, get up! We gotta go now!" I struggle to get but fall back down." Nall casts a quick healing spell on me and bites onto my clothes to help me up. "C'mon, get up!" I groan as I slowly get up and pull out two daggers. Adrenaline running and ready to strike, I almost lop off Ramus' head as he rushes through the bushes. He manages to block but screams and runs behind Alex. Ramus yells and flails his arms at me, "Seee!? I told you I should've stayed at camp instead of checking on this woman!" I slip my daggers away and clasp my hands together"Hot damn, Ramus! You actually blocked! This trip has done you good!"

"You could've killed me!"

"So could the wild wolves!"

"Pfft! I'm going back to camp!" Ramus huffs and stomps off while Alex follows him and turns back to us. "You guys coming?" I nod along with Nall and follow the two males back to camp. We make it back and I flop on the ground.

"Seems like the barbarian has had enough of the forest.. poor thing."

"Seems like the cityboy hasn't had enough of the stick up his ass..annoying bastard. Anyway, I'm waaay too tired for this crap. Sleepy time!"

As I begin to fall asleep I hear the others gasp. _'Eh, too sleepy. Don't care.'_

"You think we could get away with slapping her Luna's frying pan?"

_'The hell?'_

"Maybe I could set her on fire?"

_'Nash is plotting something.'_

"Nooo! That's too much!"

'Ramus?'

"Maybe a fish then?"

"No don't hit her!"

_'Looks like Nall and Ramus are defending me. Good boys. I should buy them a pie.'_

"Why not?"

"I want to eat the fish!"

_'On second thought maybe not'_

I sit up and smack all three of them and send them flying. I hop up off the ground and brush the dirt off my clothes and look around to see everyone is awake.

"So, Nall, you told them about what we found last night right?"

"Yup! Told them while you were falling asleep."

"Right. Everyone, are we ready to go?"

Luna skips over with her pack. "We were actually waiting for you to wake up."

"Ahh I see...so you were gonna let them slap me with a fish?"

"What?" Luna turns towards the boys and plants her hands on her hip in her usual stern motherly way.

"I leave for ten minutes and you plot something so rude!"

Nash scoffs and puts a peice of wheat in his mouth and combs his hair. "Not like it makes any difference. Her breath smells like fish."

Alex and Ramus hold me back as I try to strangle the magical bastard.

"I'll kick your crystal balls you asshole!"

"I'm not a psychic!"

"Don't care! I'm gonna shove that stupid comb so far up your ass, everytime you fart it will sound like a kazzoo!"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"NEITHER DOES YOUR FACE!"

A loud noise cuts through our yelling. I look over to see her panting and holding her frying pan. "THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO! You both are acting like children!"

I sigh and look up and Nash

"Sorry, Luna."

"Whatever."

Luna slightly jumps happily and starts walking off. "Time to go to the white dragon cave then! Lead the way, Nall!"

We grab our stuff and head out of our campground. After walking fifteen I walk to Nash's part of the group and decide to have a quick chat.

"Hey, Nash?"

"Yeah?"

"You're still an asshole."

**Crap. This is shorter than I hoped for. BUuuut True blood on! Alexander Skargard y'all. Time for me to go, "AHHH ALEX OMFGWIDNCONDIOSIJNVIDFCK" Later. ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hardly know how to even start this. Frustrating day that has me thinking, "Damn Nigga getcho shit togetha!" I just can't with these people. They make me lose my grammar. Not that it isn't already awkard for those who are well trained in composition. I had to take it twice. XD In other news I feel the need to tell you what I dreamed about lastnight. Plus, I don't wish to forget. May mean nothing to you guys but made me happy. To put you in my shoes, think of a fictional character you crush on. More than one crush? No problem! I was cheating whore and dreamed of two! XD(Maybe three but I hardly remember the third.) Anyway, I play an onling 'game' called My Candy Love. It's an interactive romance novel thingy.(Check it out! It's pretty nice! Minus the action points and stuff.) Anyway, I dreamed about my favorite guy, Lysander. It was all romancy and I can't even put into words how amazing it was. I can say that it ended up somewhat like Harvest Moon. I say this because there were rival couples. The characters turned into chibi's and the rival couples randomly started making out.(Which was awkward since they looked like children.) I think after that the couples realized they were under some kind of spell and forgot about it all. Including my character that was crushing on Lysander. BUt all is well as it was like Hallmark movie and were happy together and blah blah blah.(I'm not one to express my sappy side unless I really want to. XD) The second dream I had involved Eric Northman from True Blood. I'm not as wild about him as I am with Lysander but the dream was cute. Now I want to mention this because Nall was in the dream too! XD...except it was sad on his part. Nall had a wife/mate that died and left his place full of momentos that I wanted to get for him. Problem was it was far away so I asked Alex to escort me. He looked at like I was crazy but agreed. I do remember the place being somewhere in Britain in a city called Alexandria. The last dream involved one of my co-workers that left me blushing madly and slamming my face into a wall. I can't look at him the same ever again.**

**On with the story!**

"This"

"Althena!?"

"Amazing...I've never seen this-"

"No dip, Cityboy. You've never been here before."

We're standing infront of the Great Wall of Althena in the Weird Woods. Looking at Ramus map I can see that there's a path beyond this wall.

_'How do we get through?'_

Luna steps up and touches the wall delicately and traces her fingers along the indentation.

"Could it be?"

"What is it Luna?" Nall flies over to her while inspecting the wall.

"I just want to try something."

"Try something? Try what?"

" 'The offering shall' Show us ahead' 'Month of bounty'.."

"Aren't those the words written on the white stone slabs we found scattered around the forest?"

"Yes, I believe they are somehow linked with this wall." Luna answers with a nod

"Perhaps it is some kind of spell?" Nash questions, "I shall try it." Nash positions himself and takes a deep breath. "Month of bounty the offering shall show us ahead!" Nash shoots his hands at the door. This results in Nash getting fried by a meager lighting spell.

"YAOOOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I guess it failed." Nash steps back folding his arms and closing his eyes.

I pat Nash on the shoulderthen try to soothe Nall. "I actually thought that was a good idea, Cityboy. The wording sounded write but obviously something is still missing."

"I think I got it!" Chimes Alex, "The month of bounty the offering shall show us ahead! The month of bounty is when the Goddess festival celebrates the harvest! And the 'offering' is...Luna! Your song! Your song offered to Althena!"

"That's an idea." Luna responds thoughtfully.

"Our only idea at the moment! Might as well try it right?" I look towards Luna expectantly.

Nash stick his nose in the air haughtily. "I highly doubt a simple idea shall work."

"It's better than nothing."

"Hmph."

I skip up next to Luna and look towards Alex. "Shall all three of us give an offering?"

Alex nods and starts playing his ocarina joined by Luna singing and my dancing.

The ground starts rumbling and the doors slowly open with a creak.

"In...incredible."

"Wow! It worked!" I jump and do a backflip mid-air out of excitement.

"Luna, Alex, Opal! That was amazing!"

"Bah, just a lucky guess."

"White Dragon Shrine should be ahead! Let's go!"

We all walk through a straight open walkway. At the end of the path light is shinging through the trees. I feel a sudden pull coming from the light and begin running towards it. Nall and the others not far behind me. I run past the trees and make it into the opening. I stop at the weird feeling I get from the shrine. It looks similar to the shrine back in Burg. Lush green grass, crystal waters and white stones and broken columns scattered around. I walk over to a tablet in the water that has inscription in it.

"Opal! Don't run off like that! You could have gotten hurt if we were in a severely dangerous area!" Luna shouts worriedly. "Opal are you listening?" She walks over and notices the tablet I'm staring at and looks over it.

"What is this? This can't be a shrine! It's a useless ruin! What kind of guide did I get?"

Alex notices us and walks over to what we are staring at. "Hey guys come over here!"

"Please don't tell me 'this isn't the shrine.' "

"Nash, can you read this?" Alex looks over his shoulder at Nash.

"Read? Lemme see." Nash walks over and crouches next to me,Woah, this is really old. I'd need the guild's library.

"So you can't read it?"

"How insulting? How dare you say that to a magic guildsman! It is not that I cannot read it. I don't have the requisit materials with me to read it."

"Art thou an adventurer?" Opal and Luna ask simutaneously. "Doest thou have a pure heart? Wilt thou proceed without fear? If so sayeth be the Holy Dragon who protecteth the Goddess Althena. Do so and the door shalt open."

"Wooooaahhh."Nall eyes the both of us. "Do it again!"

"The both of you can read this?" Ramus asks.

Luna looks down holding her head. "I can't exactly read it, but the words just came into my head."

"Same goes for you Opal?"

I stand up looking straight ahead with focused eyes.

"Opal?"

"QUARK!" I shout loudly.

The grounds shakes as my voices echos through out the shrine. A white stoney walkway emerges from the water. The walkway glistens from being fresh out the water and leads to an open stair case going downward into darkness. I let my legs carry me straight and down the stairs as the others follow shouting after me.

I walk in and feel the winter chill and hear the frost lightly crunch below my feet. Around me is blueish ice covering the entire cave. I continue walking until I am blocked by a rock covered in solid ice. I slightly bend over ready to jump when fire shoots passed me and hits the ice melting it infront of me. I hop over whats left of the still melting ice but stopped when Nall flies into my face.

"Opal! You need to stop walking ahead of us! We're in a whole new area! You can't just wander around!"

"But I wasn't wandering."

"Then what were you doing?"

"I...I was walking where I felt led to go."

"Felt led to go? Have you been here before?"

"Maybe? I don't recall any of this but it feels like deja vu walking in here."

"Opal!" Alex shows up first holds me by the shoulders. "Why must you continue running off like that? Do you have any idea how worried we have been getting over you?"

My bright eyes widen as my pale face slightly turns pink at the closeness and strong grip of his hands on my shoulders.

_'I never realized how pretty Alex's eyes were.'_

"Opal!"

"Oh! Um Yes? I got a talking to by Nall already. I didn't mean to worry you."

Nall cuts in with a smile. "Opal told me she may know how to navigate through here."

Nash scoffs while walking up to us with Luna and Ramus. "I highly doubt the barbarian knows her way around her kitchen let alone a place like this."

I shoot him a glare and turn around and out of Alex hands.

"Follow if you so desire but I highly doubt you have a map, cityboy."

"Hmmph." He complies and follows me along with the others.

After much walking and fighting our way through the cave, we walk into an area that is somewhat different then the rest of the cave. The ice gleams more, there's more snow, the water below our walkway is completely frozen solid, and if the hints before didn't clue you in, it's much colder.

"Woah! It's really pretty in here..but really cold too." Luna shivers.

"I don't know about you but I find it rather refreshing." I chuckle and toss her my fur cover up.

"You're going to get sick!" I roll my eyes and step forward abit. I stop when I feel the presence of something huge ahead.

"You feel it too?" Nall questions next to me.

The ground starts shaking and a loud, deep voice booms through out the cave.

"WHO HAS AWAKENED ME FROM MY DEEP SLUMBER?"

I walk ahead of everyone else and stop infront of a great white dragon. The ground rumbles even more at his mighty roar. The other join me as I stare awestruck at the mighty beast before me. It sniffs and speaks in a welcoming voice, "My friends, it has been many ago since I have last been visited. I am Quark, this is my lair. You have traveled far; your mission must be urgent."

"This is definetely deja vu. You seem familiar to me."

"Perhaps we have met, silver haired one."

"I don't recall meeting you, Quark."

"I see."

Alex steps up next to me. "My name is Alex. I'm...honored to meet you, Quark."

"I'm Nall, nice to meet you!"

"I-i-i am R-r-r-amus. MOMMY!" Ramus runs behind Alex.

"I am Nash! Magic Guildsman of the magical city of Vane!"

"And I'm Luna. Pleasure to meet you!"

Quark grumbles to himself and looks at both me and Luna.

"You along with the silver haired one" He indicates me with a nod in my direction, "Are both familiar to me. I sense that our souls are intertwined in some ancient manner. Alas, it may be only that age and isolation have taken their toll...but the feeling is so..."

"Yeah, yeah! Memory lane later! Quark, dragon of this shrine! I request to become a Dragonmaster!"

"I see. In this case, you must find the dragone ring, young wizard. Then take the Dragon's Trial."

"If finding a ring is so easy why isn't everyone a Dragonmaster?"

"Not everyone can make it through my trial. It is one that is much difficult. The last to succeed, was a youth named Dyne. Unless you use the strenght of both your mind and body, you will not obtain the ring."

"Well then let's go get that ring!"

"Wait, children! Before you begin, I shall restore your full strength. It is much needed for this trial!"

With a mighty roar light shimmers down from the crystals above and restores us completely.

"Wow! I feel like I just woke up from a nap!" Nall flies in loop-de-loops.

"You may now begine, adventurers. Your future now rests squarely in your own diminutive hands."

We all say our thanks and turn to leave to find the ring when I stop and run back up to Quark.

"I just realized I havn't introduced myself!"

"I know who you are, Opal."

"What...but how?"

"You will remember with some time."

I nod then turn and run to catch up with everyone else.

_'For once I'm the one trying to catch up with them.'_

I walk out to see the other waiting for me. Nall flies over and asks, "What did Quark say to you?"

I shake my head and walk forward. "Nothing important." I look ahead excitedly and begin running. "Let's find this ring!" I jump and flip over an enemy and slicing it with a dagger and continue running.

"Wait up, Opal!"

"You're going too fast!"

Instead of slowing down I start eliminating enemies that would cross our path so the others don't have to stop. After thirty minutes of searching we find a room with a few chests. I hop over some rocks and open a chest. "I found it! It's the dragon ring!"

"Hooray! We passed the dragon's trial!"

"Time to go back Let's go!"

I jump over the rock and dodge the creature racing towards me and follow the others out the room. We make our way back to Quark's lair to find him relaxing on his platform.

"We found it Quark! We passed!" I shout skipping in

"Not so fast, Opal. There is one more trial."

"What?" Nash says and runs passed me. "You said we only had to get the ring!"

"I said get the ring and the trial would begin. I wish to see your souls. So who shall undergo the trial?"

"I shall, as I said before. I and only I!"

"Let the others speak for themself."

"I shall undergo the test!" Alex steps forward with a feirce but excited look in his eyes.

Nash turns around and shouts, "Step off! You can't change your mind now!"

Quark roars and looks at Nash. "If he wishes to take the test he may."

I look at how excited Alex is and step forward. "I want to take it too!"

Quark chuckles to himself and looks at me. "There is no need for you to take it."

"What? Why? Can only men be dragon master?" I ask.

Nall flies over and state in my defense. "Yeah! Why can't she try, Gramps?"

"It is not a matter of sex it is-...well. She'll find out one day."

I sit on the ground then lay back. "Whatever, go on with the test."

Alex looks back at me then back at Quark. "Are you sure she can't take it?"

I sit up and look at him with a smile on my face. _'There goes Alex being my hero.'_

"She may but there would be no point. Now show me your souls!"

Ten minutes of silence goes by and the boys have yet to move let alone speak. _'Just what is going on? _Nall is flying infront of Nash's face making funny faces while Ramus and Luna talk about the possiblity of an adventure. I lay on the ground and stare at the sealing. I put my hand on my head and groan.

"My dear child, do not fret. You shall serve a purpose equal in value as the Dragonmaster."

I sit up quickly. "What!?"

All for of us look at Quark with wide eyes.

"You cannot be a Dragonmaster because you serve a different purpose. However, I cannot tell you just what it is. You must discover your own path just as these young men."

Before I can say anything Luna looks back at me and says, "I don't think you should push it, Opal."

Another five minutes passes and Alex and Nash come to.

"I have seen your souls. This ends my trial. I know not of what the others are."

We get up and get ready to go when Ramus pipes up! "Oh, mighty Quark! If I may beseech thee?"

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE!?" Quark roars.

I look at Quark and roll my eyes. "To cut it short, he wants a dragon diamond."

"Why? Doesn't he know it's my shi-oh, nevermind. Here."

Quark hands Opal a diamond with his tail.

"Ohhh nooo I'm not touching that. I know where that comes from. Pass it to Ramus."

"Very well, young one."

Ramus received his diamond and sprints out the cave. Nash, Luna and Nall follow him.

"Goodbye, Quark. Hopefully, I see you again."

"You shall, my child. Good luck on your adventure. You as well, Alex."

Alex and I walk out the cave together. We walk passed the others and head back to Burg. Around thirty minutes of walking we make it back to Burg feeling sore but happy to be back.

"Finally! We're back! I'm gonna head to shop and sell this puppy!" Ramus runs off.

"Alex, Opal, now that we're back safely we should probabley get ready for the festival. Nash, do you plan on attending."

"Thank you for the offer, however, I wish to return home as soon as I can so I shall be on my way."

"Without resting abit first? Gonna die, cityboy! Your pansy ass can't handly it alone out there! Especially, without healing."

"HUSH, BARBARIAN!"

Luna passes Nash some of her potionis. "Travel safely then, Nash."

"Thank you. Perhaps I shall see you again. Maybe come see the festival some other time. Until then, later!"

Nash turns and walks towards the forest waving.

"Welp I'm gonna go home and bathe guys. Plus I need to get some clothes from my neighbor so see you before the festival!"

I walk towards my neighbors house and knock on the door. _'...Luna still had my cover up...eh oh well. She'll probabley clean it and give it back to me.' _

"Hello-Oh welcome back, stranger!"

"I came back! Miss me?"

"I sure did! I have your clothes right here on the dresser." She walks into her house and comes back out with neatly folded clothing.

I chuckle and hold out my arms to receive my clothes. "You didn't have to fold them for me...NOT that I'm ungrateful!"

"You live by yourself! You have no one but yourself to take care of so the least I can do is fold your few clothes that you left in my care.

"Remind me to make you a fur coat for the winter."

I take my clothes and head to the house. After bathing I decide to relax until it is time for the festival.

'_Today's the day I wow the crowd and honor Althena with my new dance.. Wish me luck, Quark.'_

In the distance I hear a roar coming from the White dragon's cave.

'_Thanks, old geezer.'_


End file.
